Sons of stars
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el Amigo Invisible num.4 del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Con un extra de cariño, para la preciosa Erly. Espero lo disfrutes tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo pensando en ti.


**Advertencia:** todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el _ **Amigo Invisible #4**_ del foro **"Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".**

 _ **\- Para Erly, con mucho cariño. Espero te guste -**_

* * *

 **Sons of stars**

 **E** n su mano el pergamino cruje, arrugándose en su palma; la carta que el Maestre le acaba de entregar. Y la sonrisa brota en sus labios al reconocer el lacre que aún está por romper, que sostiene en sus pliegues las palabras que le devolverán la alegría perdida, el tiempo que ya no podrá recuperar y que tanto añora, que tanto desea atesorar; al que quiere regresar a cada momento, en el que la alegría y la felicidad residen, a su lado, por toda la eternidad.

Corre por los pasillos entusiasmado y no le importa que le miren y susurren, pues esta noche es suya y la quiere disfrutar, porque no hay nada que desee más que lo que sostienen sus manos, a lo que se aferra con tanta intensidad que teme que se vaya a rasgar, convertido en polvo y olvido. Las responsabilidades se escurren entre sus dedos que firmemente envuelven el papel, los nombres se pierden, pues se adentra de nuevo en ese mundo que ambos han construido, donde los títulos o las cargas desaparecen, dónde sólo pueden ser niños, donde está prohibido pensar en alto o no reír hasta que duela de verdad y los ojos estallen en lágrimas. Sí, esta noche es suya y quiere perderse en la voz dormida que sus manos retienen, quiere recorrer los recovecos del paisaje que sabe que él pinta, un mundo tan lejano que fascina, aunque si estira el brazo lo puede tocar.

La oscuridad gira sobre el mundo y cae sobre sus espaldas, tiñendo la ventana de un negro al que las estrellas salpican, iluminando su camino, derramando una luz clara que hace palidecer su rostro y que silencia sus pasos, un secreto pactado que ninguno de los dos romperá, pues ellas les han acunado, madres silenciosas que les cuidan desde el cielo, astros que dibujan sus emblemas, que dan sentido a los nombres y que cargan sus hombros de responsabilidad, que les alejan y les hermanan.

Y cuando el sello cae las palabras se derraman sobre él, su significado hallando un lugar en su corazón, porque desde que él se ha ido el otoño se ha instalado en su vida. Sus sentimientos han estado revoloteando, un crepúsculo arremolinándose a su alrededor, un torbellino de emociones sin rostro que se agolpan en su pecho y le hacen tiritar recordando su piel tocada por sus manos, el tacto de miel y azahar derritiéndole tan lentamente que le hizo enloquecer; la inocencia perdida bajo el aleteo de sus labios levemente en los suyos posados, un tímido gesto que aún le hace estremecer, incluso en el recuerdo y el olvido. Pero ahora la sonrisa brilla de nuevo porque él lo ha prometido; se volverán a ver. Y aunque sólo son letras en un papel, sabe que es verdad, que él no le va a fallar.

Él es el hermano que nunca ha tenido, el amor que en ningún otro lugar ha podido encontrar. Edric Dayne es la estrella que le guía, es el sol de su vida, es el único que puede hacerle sentir de nuevo, es la persona a la que quiere, a la que pertenece, ese hogar lejano al que no tiene permitido llegar, al que ama sin reservas, porque no sabe hacerlo de otra manera. Él es todo lo que tiene, es el deseo y el anhelo, es la cadencia que late en su pecho, es el pensamiento instalado en su cabeza, es la sonrisa que aletea tontamente cuando le recuerda, es el calor de la mañana, el amanecer que pinta su ventana, es todo lo que alguna vez ha existido y es todo lo que necesita; su felicidad.

Soñando recuerda el sabor de sus labios trémulos, cómo se encontraron de casualidad entre naranjos y verde, con la canción del agua como compañía, abriéndose al verano de sus vidas. Eran suaves y tiernos, con la dulzura de la inocencia, cálidos como el recuerdo del sol en su piel, mientras se entregaban a un amor sin nombre, algo ingrávido que aún plana en su corazón, haciéndolo latir más rápido, tan alto como un tambor, cantando cuánto le quería, cuán dañino sería separarse de él, de sus manos entrelazadas y ocultas, de sus labios finos que sonreían sobre los suyos, su cabello mojado perlando su frente con las gotas que caían al moverse, al reclinarse y entreabrirse a él. Ha pasado un año desde entonces y las cartas son lo único que le queda de él, de momentos que se muestran ante sus ojos y le hacen sonrojar cuando le entrega las palabras que conforman sus pensamientos, pintando sus mejillas de melocotón. Se estremece al notar su ausencia, que cae a su alma como lluvia en una noche de invierno, rocío que empapa su cuerpo y le hace tiritar y querer tenerle a su lado para que su calor derrita la melancolía que su partida le ha dejado, la soledad que él le ha entregado, pues ya no puede tenerle a su lado, el deber se lo ha llevado a las fronteras donde sus títulos no tienen poder. Guarda las cartas entre cenizas y llamas, pues sabe que nadie debe saber lo que ellos sienten; no teme el desprecio, pero tienen una posición que mantener, un nombre que hacer perdurar a expensas de su felicidad, así que callan y esperan, buscando el momento de volver a verse, de volver a tenerse, de pertenecerse de nuevo, entregados a la noche y al secreto, a esos besos que ya no son tímidos, que exploran y descubren, que les hacen sentir fuego ardiendo en la sangre, palpitando, confundiéndoles de ese modo en que la adolescencia y el deseo pueden.

Y sus plegarias han sido escuchadas, porque regresa a casa, a sus brazos que ya le esperan abiertos, a su sonrisa, que volverá a lucir en su rostro cuando le vea, tenue silueta en el horizonte. Los sueños se volverán promesas hechas realidad, volverá el sabor de sus labios a su boca, el color de sus ojos a pintar el mundo cuando le mira, del púrpura crepuscular. Volverá la felicidad a su vida, aunque luego se diluya en un instante al verle partir otra vez; pero esos momentos vividos juntos quedarán grabado en su memoria, le acompañará en las noches cuando haga frío y él no esté para sostenerle, para abrigar su corazón marchito.

Pero él no llega, aunque él le espera, cada día, para siempre, oteando el horizonte desde lo alto de la torre, con sus ojos oscuros buscando en el infinito de arena, calor y desesperación. No deja de buscar incluso cuando las noticias de la guerra llegan, cuando ya tiene la certeza de que no regresará. Y las lágrimas caen esa noche, mientras en la cabeza resuenan las palabras de su padre, del compromiso que debe aceptar, del destino que siempre ha sabido que le esperaba, el que le alejará de Edric, el que debe cumplir pues es lo que se espera y él no les puede defraudar.

El amor no ha sido suficiente, pues la guerra se lo ha llevado lejos, a lugares que aún no sabe ubicar, que desconoce. Sabe que no podrán volver a ese tiempo pasado, a ese que guardaba como pompa de jabón flotando entre recuerdos y memorias, todas con su rostro inscrito, pues la realidad la ha hecho estallar en mil pedazos, rompiendo cualquier esperanza, toda ilusión. Y las lágrimas recorren su rostro, borrando con su trazo el último atisbo de felicidad que alguna vez sintió, porque él se ha ido y sabe que nunca volverá, porque la guerra arrebata a las personas de su lado y Edric ha ido a luchar.


End file.
